falleentiumfandomcom-20200215-history
DBC- Evening Broadcast (10/10/542AER)
UKIP victory rally in Fredericksburg A large rally took place in the Darparian city of Fredericksburg by the members of UKIP (United Koalition of Imperialist Parties) in commemoration of the great victory achieved during the last elections. Darpartryo being one of the Empire's conservative safeseats, UKIP has managed to gain a lot of popularity in the Royal State from those who have lost trust in the populists of the FPP. All of the party's leaders were present during this historic moment, giving inspiring speeches and laying out the party's goals for the future. Chairman G. Husavik from Verzoonium, Vice-Chancellor Nigel Farage from Hastiga and Vice-Chairman Joseph L. Summers were met with great applaude and cheers by the thousands of people who rejoiced in the party's recent success in the elections. Originally posted by Vice-Chairman Joseph L. Summers: ... Fellow Falleens and supporters of the People's Army... Ten years ago, when UKIP became a reality after Chairman Husavik and myself decided it was time to bring change to Falleen politics and put the future of the nation in the hands of the people, we had not expected to see such a meteoric rise. In two terms, UKIP has grown to be one of the main contenders in Corrintrin and has managed to co-lead not one, but two Imperial Governments. Together with our colleagues of the DM and CP, we shall work tirelessly to fulfill our promises, emerge victorious from this destructive war and bring peace, prosperity and unity to the people of Falleentium once more! According to recent polls, the flaws of the former FPP Government has led to the gaining of many of their former seats to UKIP MP's across Darpartryo. The more moderate and centrist liberal conservative policies of the young party seem to resonate in the ears of many Falleens who have found the ways of the former mainstream parties, the FPP and the NLP, to be proportionally inverse to the will of the people of the Royal State and the rest of the Empire. "The FPP shows it's true colours" - State Chancellor Nick Carraway Prior to the announcement of national elections after the collapse of the war-time FPP Government, the Imperial Directorate informally demanded that measures would be taken by Parliament to maintian a stable Government by suspending further elections until the end of the war. All parties that signed up for the electoral battle nodded upon the gentleman's agreement to honour this pact regardless of the election's outcome. However, when the FFP brought the Wartime Election Suspension Act of 542AER to the Chamber, it seemed that a few parties held little regard for not only the Emperor's wishes but to the integrity of peoples' words. While the VNP, DM, CP, UKIP and FFP (etc.) voted in favour to the act, the FPP, FNP went back on their word and voted against the motion which they had pledged to vote for by signing up to the federal elections. Darparian State Chancellor of the DCP, Nick Carraway, has expressed his position in regards to the latest developments in the Chamber of Deputies. During a press-conference, a reporter had asked what the State Chancellor found of Prince James Lecter's II decision to back out on his agreement, to which he responded with: "The actions of the FPP's Chairman and Candidate, the Prince Lecter, are a disgrace to the integrity of the Falleen state and parliament. If Mr. Lecter believes that this is detrimental to anyone else but himself and his own party, I must dissapoint and inform him that this only shows the people of Falleentium Prince Lecter's and the FPP's true colours. This selfish action has opened the eyes of many to the disgraceful tendencies of the FPP and their true commitment to mutual and honourable agreements for the greater good of the country. On the subject of the FNP, I do not think I have to lay out why the blindly followed their FPP overlords and then backed out as soon as they realised they were standing like a deer caught in the headlights..." Furthermore, (UKIP) Vice-Chancellor Nigel Farage stated that: "This is exactly the kind of hypocrisy I expected from the FPP and their lapdogs. How dare you! The right honorable gentleman pledged to vote for no elections until the end of the war to ensure that the new government which was given a mandate from the people could provide stability. You throw that pledge away because your party has lost the confidence of the Falleen people. You are an embarrassment to the Falleen people and are quite simply acting like a child, throwing your toys out of the pram when it does not go your way. The Falleen people deserve better. Much, much better." Lastly, Alexander Sinclair, Parliamentary Group Leader of the DM stated that: "... It is only proper that we honour the pledges we made, unlike the FPP and the FNP who pay no regards to the promises they make, something the people of Falleentium will certainly remember." The decision has caused an uproar and threatens to split the FPP, as a large group of FPP MP's have voiced fervent opposition against the decisions of the Prince Lecter. FPP MP Bernard Sanders stated that: "... honor the pledge we made when we signed up to the ballot. To do anything less is dishonest, and reprehensible." Category:The World of HDFRF